It is found that the prior art stroller is often expanded or collapsed thereby hurting the baby therein. As illustrated in FIG. 9, the collapsible mechanism of such stroller comprises a front wheel support 91, a rear wheel support 92, a backrest support 93, a handle support 94 and seat rods 95 and 96. The handle support 94 is pivotally connected with the backrest support 93. The backrest support 93 is provided with a hook member 97 which is controlled by a press rod 98. When desired to collapse the stroller, it is only necessary to press the press rod 98 to detach the hook member 97 from a protuberance 99. However, since the press rod 98 is arranged at both sides, it is easily pressed by the children inadvertently or deliberately thereby hurting the baby therein.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible mechanism of a stroller which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.